


crimson headache (aching blush)

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Conspiracy Theories, Games, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, just a single mention of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: "Keep playing," Tyler suggested. Josh narrowed his eyes in confusion, but was still turned on nontheless. Tyler wouldn't stop staring at him, so he figured there was no way around it."That's ridiculous," Josh couldn't believe himself when he actually grabbed the controller and placed his thumbs on the buttons, feeling the texture."It's a mouth on a dick, still," Tyler shrugged."Right. You're right. I'm just gonna-""Yeah. Win this," Tyler commanded, wrapping his lips around the tip of Josh's dick at the same time he resumed the game.*Basically -- Josh visits Tyler in his hotel room in the middle of the night. He is tired and Tyler is a little, bored bastard.





	crimson headache (aching blush)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here i am with yet another medicore product of boredom and too much free time. i wanted to write something more casual than what i usually come up with these days and this,, this is it. as always, i have no idea what i'm doing. has this been done already? who knows!! 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated, honestly, i love all of them. i'll try to reply this time. 
> 
> if you want to get in touch with me you can find me on tumblr --> joshdunfiles, or twitter (same name there) :^)

Touring meant adrenaline. Touring meant sleepless nights and itchy hotel sheets that smelled like cheap laundry detergent and absent strangers. Touring meant tip toeing down endless, dark hallways and knocking on doors before any shadows leaped and reached for ankles, calves, arms, dragging-

The door opened within seconds, a stream of quivering light turning from narrow to wide, revealing a dark, tall figure standing in the middle. Josh sighed with relief, breath shaky and uneven. Too much thinking. Happened all the time. He tried to guess what Tyler was wearing, but with dim light hitting him from the back he was only able do identify shorts and a huge, huge hoodie. Josh couldn't see the colors but thought it must have been the yellow one, Tyler's favourite. His own favourite, too.

"'Sup, man?" Tyler asked, words slurring and dripping from his mouth like liquor. He reached for his eye with a hand balled in a fist, rubbing his eyelid until he was seeing stars. Must have be tired, Josh thought, but must have been awake as well. That would have explained all the light.

"What're you doing?" Josh replied curiously, not exactly what he wanted to say, but he said it anyway. His sleep deprived mind didn't make forming sentences any easier. He wanted to smack himself, but didn't. Only in his mind.

Tyler snorted. "You came all the way to my room just to ask me that?" The question did sound too ridiculous to be a conversation starter, Josh was perfectly aware. He sighed heavily, trying to brush it off.

"Can't sleep. Thought I'd come see what you're up to," Josh said, shrugging, and Tyler nodded, chewing on his bottom lip, purely out of habit. "What's with all the light?"

"I'm playing Mario Kart, wanna watch?" Tyler asked, his eyes glistening. "Maybe I'll even let you join," Tyler teased, and Josh grunted. "Come on in, dude. We probably look weird."

"Yeah, probably."

Josh stepped inside and let Tyler close the door behind them, soft carpet tickling his feet. The game was paused, a single controller left on the bed, the other one on the floor, near the TV box. Next to the controller currently in use there was an open can of Redbull, tipped slightly, threatening to spill all over the sheets. Josh sat down on the bed, taking the can and sipping on the liquid inside, the contents barely fizzy anymore. It felt weird in his mouth, but he swallowed it all anyway.

"I'm gonna switch to multiplayer mode," Tyler announced, picking up the lone controller and dropping it in Josh's lap as he sat down next to him, causing the bed to creak under his weight. He exitted the current track with a heavy heart, considering he was about to finish the last lap before Josh interrupted him, and he was doing pretty good. He didn't mind, though. Having Josh by his side always felt delightful, sometimes even more than winning a game. He enjoyed having him by his side when it seemed like no other soul but his own was awake. "Have you tried taking pills? For sleep," Tyler asked, fumbling with his controller as he went through the settings.

"Didn't want to," Josh shrugged, staring blankly at the screen. He glanced at Tyler, then around the room. It was cozy, the lamp next to Tyler's side of the bed mixed with the intensity of the light coming off the screen provided a specific atmosphere in the room. "They usually don't help anyway."

"Got it," Tyler said, sticking his tongue out and biting down on it. "I'm trying to think of a character you should play. Princess Peach sounds good?" he looked away from the TV to shoot Josh a look full of excitement. Josh looked at him too, and wondered whether he was wrong about it being nearly 3 a.m. Tyler seemed full of life, energy penting up inside of him, pupils blown abnormally. Seeing him in this state almost made Josh feel less tired.

"I actually wanted to go for her, how'd you know?" Josh said and Tyler chuckled, pushing the controller into Josh's hands. He took it without complaining, fiddling with the buttons.

"I'm just like that," Tyler put a hand on his chest with pride.

After Tyler picked his own character, they started playing. Tyler was focused on the game beyond belief, almost as if he hadn't taken a break at all. Josh decided to take it easy, not having the power to show off his actual skills, but not doing bad either. He was an average player if he had to judge himself. They took turns drinking the remains of Tyler's Redbull, Josh's faces of disappointment in the lack of bubbles varying with each sip. Tyler got the last drops, squeezing the can to the point of it bending. Tyler was winning, and Josh started to hate his inability to sleep a little less.

Caffeine slowly started kicking in, quickening Josh's heartbeat. His pupils were blown now, just like Tyler's, hands shaking slightly and making him miss the right buttons.

"I'm totally kicking your ass," Tyler said. He peeled his eyes off the screen, observing Josh carefully. He's had his bottom lip between his teeth, the tip of his tongue sticking out sporadically. He grunted, trying to catch up with Tyler to the best of his ability.

Tyler got bored easily, and they both knew it. Even in the middle of the night, he often needed distractions, one more inventive than the other. He often downloaded strange apps while tapping around on his phone, tens of them, only to try them out and then move to trash. He kept some if they really caught his interest, but they were often replaced by new, more addicting ones. It was a vicious circle.

"You, uh, found any interesting conspiracy theories lately?" Tyler asked to break the silence. He knew Josh was lurking on the internet for different reasons than himself. Josh lost sleep trying to find convincing proof of there being planets in the universe that were perfectly habitable and most likely already had some kind of life form blossoming on them. However, what turned out to be an easier idea to plant in Tyler's head was an average human having four doubles across the world that had exactly the same physical appearance but different mindset, story and life. Josh could still remember him staring at every person passing them at a restaurant the other day in hopes of finding one of the four copies of himself.

"Besides the one about everything in the world being a figment of your own imagination and the only thing verified as real being your own mind? Not really," Josh mumbled after quickly going through all the man-made theories about the human and alien existence that occupied his brain. Trying to act as if it didn't take any effort, he glanced over at Tyler, whose tensed up body seemed to soften, hands dropping to the bed.

"That's messed up," he said, suddenly aware of his own brain's presence as it momentarily turned to molasses.

It was only a matter of time until Tyler started losing interest in the game. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it down on the bed, pressing a finger to the unlock button, trying his best to focus on keeping his character in the game on the path. It's been fifteen minutes, three different tracks and one win for Josh. Tyler let go of his phone, yawned, and stuck his hand down his shorts out of boredom, toying with his penis. Josh didn't seem to notice, using Tyler's lack of attention to outrun him and finish the second lap first.

Tyler stroked, squeezed, ran his fingers over ridges, everything too familiar. He swallowed dryly, mouth slightly agape. His mind started floating somewhere far away from the game. He pulled his hand back out in a rush.

"Want me to switch back to single player?" Josh shot him a question, eyes still stuck to the screen.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tyler watched him exit the current track and go back to settings, too fast, too many bright colors merging together. Tyler's eyes hurt. His hand was back in his pants again, gripping his own dick, tighter this time. He could feel it getting firmer and he groaned.

"Josh," Tyler tried to catch his attention, but to no avail. His eyes were still glued to the screen, despite the fact they hurt from lack of sleep and the blinding brightness of the game. Tyler sighed, deciding not to waste time. Actions spoke louder than words, anyway. He pushed himself up, sitting a little closer, just so that they were separated by inches only. Josh's warmth made Tyler shiver.

His hand travelled to Josh's thigh, tips of fingers first, then the palm, squeezing lightly. Eyes on Josh's face, he was watching every slight change -- twitching upper lip, eyebrows furrowed in focus, teeth baring to bite down on his bottom lip.

"Lemme finish," Josh's belated reply made Tyler chuckle. His voice sounded blank, not even the caffeine he injected being able to mask the fact he hasn't slept in nearly twenty hours.

"Not happening," he said, confident in being a good enough distraction that would make him put down the controller eventually and surrender to the touch. He ran sneaky fingertips over Josh's inner thigh, switched to nails once reaching the softness of skin which his boxers didn't cover, and finally, he pushed the fabric up with the back of his hand and pinched. Josh gasped, Tyler smiled, and Josh's hands began shaking even more.

Tyler started kneading, rubbing, his touch gentle but intense. Josh spread his legs wider, pure instinct on his side, and Tyler grunted with satisfaction upon the sight. "There you go," his hand travelled further, only stilling once fingertips reached Josh's dick. He yelped. He didn't stop playing, however, didn't stop Tyler from retracting and going for the front of his boxers instead and reaching inside either. Josh dropped his controller and Tyler sucked in a sharp breath.

"Dude, you're weaker than I thought," Tyler sounded more impressed than surprised by the whole encouter. "May I?" he asked politely, pointing to Josh's dick like it was nothing. Josh threw his hands over his face and groaned.

"I hate you," he said. "Go for it."

Tyler did what he was told, dropping to his knees. He hooked two fingers of each hand under the elastic of Josh's boxers and tugged, tugged, tugged until they were out of the way and scattered on the floor, granting access to what he wanted. Josh was only, but already half hard, and Tyler embraced that fact to the fullest, pushing himself between Josh's legs and enveloping his cock with his hand, feather light pressure. He spat on the head and dragged his hand up the length, slow, tighter, tighter, rubbing the underside with the pad of his thumb. It had Josh shuddering, had him twitching, had him whimpering and had him swelling. Tyler looked up curiously, bold, serious eyes observing in a way that sent chills down Josh's spine. It drove him insane, how composed Tyler looked in comparision to himself. It was exactly what worked best. Tyler kissed the head of Josh's dick.

"Keep playing," Tyler suggested. Josh narrowed his eyes in confusion, but was still turned on nontheless. Tyler wouldn't stop staring at him, so he figured out there was no way around it, reaching for the controller, but stopping halfway, hands twitching. "You were about to win."

"That's ridiculous," Josh couldn't believe himself when he actually grabbed the controller and placed his thumbs over the buttons, feeling the texture.

"It's a mouth on a dick, still," Tyler shrugged.

"Right. You're right. I'm just gonna-"

"Yeah. Win this," Tyler commanded, wrapping his lips around the tip of Josh's dick at the same time he resumed the game. Josh moaned, and Tyler started sucking, rolling his tongue against the slit and trying to hum along with the quiet music. Josh was about to lose his mind. He was about to lose the game, too.

Tyler relaxed his throat and kept taking Josh's dick deeper, deeper, not choking once. He was a damn perfectionist and Josh knew it well. He wasn't surprised at all. Tyler swallowed around his cock, only stopping once the tip of his nose reached Josh's pubes, dark and soft and _his_. He knew Josh would have been trying to fuck his throat by now if it wasn't for the fact he had to focus on winning the game, or just playing it at this point. He was currently second to the last on the track. Instead, Josh was sitting still, his shaking thighs giving away how much he wanted to focus on Tyler instead.

Tyler pulled off, spitting out the mix of saliva and precome and watching it drip down Josh's swollen dick. Josh hissed, looked down at what was happening and cursed under his breath, wishing he could give it a longer look. He still thought the three seconds he spent looking away from the screen were too much, waiting for a reprimendation which never came.

It was a sight Tyler would call one for the books without hesitation. He watched to the point where it all dripped down to his fingers, then licked some up and planted a wet kiss on Josh's thigh before putting his mouth back on his dick.

"Tyler, I'm almost-" Josh gasped, whimpered, missing all the buttons, all the bonuses in the game flying right by. "Can't do this," He bit his lip so hard he could taste his own blood on his tongue, shifting his focus to rocking his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Tyler's mouth. Pleasure coursed through his body in almost painful and overwhelming waves, taking over each part of it. He was panting, sighing, raking his fingers through Tyler's soft hair. What stopped him was the feeling of Tyler's fingernails digging into his thighs. He gasped at the sudden sting, and Tyler pulled off again.

It was late, incredibly late, and way too late. But Tyler's mind was fresh and sober, perfectly capable of coming up with different ways to have more fun. Josh needed to sleep, needed to come, and needed something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Tyler stared at him, his bloodshot, tired eyes, still open wide. His hands clutching the sheets, legs trembling helplessly, cock glistening at the tip and dripping with saliva and precome.

Josh didn't have any other choice but to return the gaze, stuyding Tyler's body, locating body parts and naming colors in his head. It was strange, whatever he was feeling. Exhaustion, but dipped in caffeine, then drained right after to the point of dryness. Tyler's lips were bitten raw, dark and glistening in the light, combination of tastes that Josh could only imagine, and he wanted to know them so badly.

"Kiss me," Josh said. "Please, kiss me."

Tyler got up, crawling into his lap without a word that Josh could understand. There was no time and need for Tyler to pull his shorts off, but enough time to get rid of the hoodie. Tyler slipped his arms around Josh's middle and connected their lips, gentle but certain. His hands rested on Josh's back, shaking, warm, damp. They kissed, just how Josh wanted, slow and messy, bodies moving without unision at all. Tyler could feel fingernails scratching his back, his sides, marking, spreading tiny drops of blood. Tyler tasted like a strange mix of salt and bitterness and nothing, nothing at all. Josh was glad he found out.

"C'mon," Tyler urged, groaning against Josh's lips, their cocks pressed up against each other with only a thin layer of cotton inbetween. He was shaking, whining, trying to hold back his own orgasm. Lust was a relentless thing to feel.

Josh looked between them as he pulled away from the kiss with a heaving breath, eyes switching between his own dick and Tyler's, the head poking up from under the shorts, dark red and wet. Tyler moaned helplessly as his cock twitched and he came, much to his own surprise. Josh couldn't help but wrap his fingers around the shaft and drag his fingers up, down, carrying him through his high. Josh watched the thick drops land all over his fingers and Tyler's stomach, listened to his quiet, breathy moans and let himself lose.

"Wait, wait, n-no," Tyler stuttered, still panting, shuddering, desperately trying to grab ahold of Josh's dick and pull him through his orgasm, not aware of how barely tightened his fingers were, how much his hand was shaking. Josh pulled him closer, burying his face in the crook of Tyler's neck and biting down with a moan coming from them both.

They stayed where they were for a while, tangled in each other's limbs, sticky and tired. Josh wiped his hand on Tyler's shorts, and he didn't mind, didn't even notice.

"Sorry," Tyler mumbled, his voice gritty and cracking. He wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for.

"'S okay. I'm about to pass out," Josh understood.

Tyler laughed breathlessly and leaned back, pushing Josh away. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off with a bit of struggle. "You need to rest, loser," he said. Right, the game. Josh lost, obviously, but Tyler still felt the need to announce it officially. Messing with Josh was yet nother pesky habit of his.

They fell asleep with the TV and the lamp still turned on.


End file.
